superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Deeproot Wolf Rider
Astride fierce ghost wolves, Deeproot Wolf Riders are terrifying foes. Wolf rider tribes rear their young alongside newborn pups, to ensure a lasting and unbreakable bond. This close link causes rider and mount to instinctively act as one - a blur of savage fur, teeth and spear. '' '''Stats' * [[Type|'Type']]: 'Elf Hero * '''Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine, Emerald * 'Abilities: 'Surefoot * 'Unique Actions: 'Harass, Wolf Spirit * 'Potions: 'Glimmerberry Juice * '''Movement Points: 8 * Action Points: 3 * Strength: '''2B1R (Melee: 1) * '''Armor: 3B (Defense) * Willpower: 3B * Dexterity: 3B (Missile: 4) * Hearts: 6 * Potion Quantity: 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Deeproot Wolf Rider has high melee offense of 2B1R STR, average missile offense of 3B DEX with short missile 4 range, and average defense of 3B ARM. She has higher mobility than most Elf heroes with high 8 movement and Surefoot. She has above average 6 Hearts and is a large base model. '''Abilities: Harass allows her to inflict Slow and Knockdown with a missile 4 attack. Knockdown is typically considered the stronger status effect since it prevents actions and movement until it is removed, but the Slow may often be redundant since in SDE 2.0, status effects are removed at the end of the model's activation. As such, she can no longer Slow multiple monsters and stay out of range using her high movement since she must reapply Slow and monsters will typically activate more often than she can keep them debuffed. In general, Harass is a weaker offensive 2 AP action since it doesn't deal AOE, increase range, or increase offense, and its benefit is to deal two mobility related status effects. As such, it will have situational value in SDE 2.0. Of note, Knockdown can have great benefits in Arcade depending on the MMC Consul commands that turn. However, the tradeoff is that the Rider will typically need to invest into some DEX to consistently hit high defense targets that would be worth debuffing. Wolf Spirit '''further increases the Rider's mobility by increasing her offense to 2B2R STR (3.67 avg/10 max) to Blast high defense monsters and grants Pounce. As she is a large base model, Pounce can increase reach by 7 squares against small models and 8 squares against large models. This means she can cross an entire tile (12 squares) in a single activation if there are suitable targets to Pounce with Wolf Spirit. '''Potion: Glimmerberry Juice '''is an emergency potion that targets a monster in range 6 and forces them to reroll one dice from their last offense roll. In Arcade, it reduces a single action's STR by -2W STR. It can be used by any hero that is in range of the monster and does not necessarily need to be used by the hero that is being targeted by the monster. Glimmerberry Juice must be used after the offense roll and before the defense roll. '''Strategy: '''The Rider is a high mobility Blaster, Debuffer, Hybrid short range STR/DEX hero. She excels at engaging the enemy and objectives and is difficult to escape due to her missile attacks. Her high mobility can allow her to move ahead of the party to attack low defense objectives such as spawn points or open Treasure Chests to help the heroes snowball. The Rider will typically use '''Wolf Spirit '''engage and attack high defense targets. '''Harass '''should be used when the '''Knockdown '''will provide the most benefit. She should use her melee or missile attack as needed for the situation, but she will typically need to focus on one or the other depending on the available equipment. '''Glimmerberry Juice '''should be used to increase a hero's chance to defend against a single attack. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Rider improves her offense with STR and DEX and improves her defense with ARM. If the Rider wants to focus and rely on using Harass or missile attacks, the Rider should focus on DEX. However, in most cases she will be stronger when focusing on STR. The Rider only has average defense and will typically need to get some ARM to survive staying in melee since monsters will often get to activate more often than she will be able to use her movement to stay out of range. Consider giving her additional movement and action points to increase her mobility to quickly traverse tiles to open Treasure Chests or attack spawn points before the Consul can react. Glimmerberry Juice can be a powerful defensive potion, especially in Arcade, so you may also consider giving her additional potion capacity. '''Limitations: '''The Rider's greatest weakness is lack of AOE. Although she has high mobility, monsters will often activate more often than her, thus she can be overwhelmed, and is susceptible due to having a large base and only average defense. Her potion only affects a single action, which may not be sufficient to survive focused attacks. She has above average Hearts, but she does not have any innate healing. SDE 2.0 status effect changes greatly weakened the effectiveness of Harass and although Knockdown can be more powerful in SDE Arcade 2.0, she is still a weaker hero compared to others that may have Blaster and AOE attacks in addition to mobility or Luck to benefit opening Chests on later tiles and avoid Boo Booties. '''Party: The Wolf Rider can fill the Blaster STR role in a party. She is reliant on her party to provide AOE and Healing. If the party's strategy is to have the Wolf Rider move ahead of the party to take objectives, her party needs to be resilient enough to survive the monsters that spawn until the Wolf Rider returns. Available Through Deeproot Wolf Rider ExpansionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__